


【双关还能3P】出差

by naitizi



Category: 3P - Fandom, 双关 - Fandom, 瞎扯
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naitizi/pseuds/naitizi
Summary: 机器人小关、小关X大关3P部分为区分，机器人小关用“宏宇”作为称呼，小关为关宏宇。





	【双关还能3P】出差

**Author's Note:**

> 机器人小关、小关X大关  
> 3P部分为区分，机器人小关用“宏宇”作为称呼，小关为关宏宇。

关宏宇去外省出差的第二天往家里寄了个包裹，大小好似棺材板，刚从一线下来的关宏峰眉头一跳不知道他弟又要做什么幺蛾子，送他回家的苦劳力周巡被二次利用，抱着“来都来了”的心态给关宏峰搭了把手，帮着抬进门去了。  
即便周巡非常好奇纸箱里沉的要死的东西到底是什么，对关宏宇心里有谱的关宏峰连地板砖都没让他踩就下逐客令赶走了周巡。  
箱子拆开是个被塞得满满当当还有点惊悚的大件，塑料泡沫众星拱月托着一个脸酷似关家兄弟的机器人，胸前放着说明书，和关宏宇“极为贴心”的便条。  
“哥，我不在的时候它照顾你。”  
关宏峰眼神有点冷，皮笑肉不笑：呵，也不知道平时是谁照顾谁。  
按照说明书的介绍，开关位于机器人后颈下方，按人体来说应该是在第二节脊椎处。关宏峰伸手在死沉死沉的机器人背后摸索，人造外皮有点凉但入手柔软，一只手勉强能在墙和机体之间活动，长按三秒后一声嗡鸣响起，不着片缕的机器人缓缓睁开眼睛，像极了一个刚睡醒的人起床，一手扶在纸箱边缘一手揉着双眼。  
关宏峰饶有兴趣地打量这机器人起床的迷糊，和他弟弟一个德行，也不知道是刚启动和系统兼容缓慢还是为了更加接近人类，关家大哥分得清哪个是弟弟哪个是机器，不带偏爱的把衣裤放到沙发上等这个机器人加载完成。  
“哥，早啊。我，宏宇啊，你那么看我干什么？我没干坏事啊。”  
机器人十分自然地和关队长打招呼，欠欠儿的笑和关宏宇一样需要社会主义毒打，关宏峰不为所动，他下颚微抬问道：“宏宇已经给你设定好程序了？”  
“关宏宇”十分的自然，甚至笑容都不曾变化，活像叼着骨头跟他哥献宝的小狗：“啊，哥你放心，这段时间我好好照顾你，肯定和关宏宇还在你身边的时候没任何变化！”  
关宏峰头疼了一下，就怕他弟弟按照自己性格设定，能用的机器人也变成废铁。原想着连电脑上重置程序设定，谁知道还有个该死的密码！连试三次都是错误，他就猜到这密码多半是随机输入的。  
算日子关宏宇出差大约要一个月，这个机器人所谓的照顾大概就是关宏宇定制的家政机器人，要说他无论一个人过还是两个人活的时候都把自己家打扫的干干净净，不知道他弟弟送这个的目的是什么。  
怎么着？出门了知道心疼他哥天天打扫卫生了？买个扫地机器人和洗碗机不好吗，这玩意多占地方啊。  
想到这关宏峰抬起头问那个正在收拾废纸箱子的机器人：“你晚上在哪休息？”  
“关宏宇”抬头回道：“啊，我睡不睡都成，看你需求。”  
关宏峰心说我能有什么需求？随后又想不睡也成，免得又得给他找地方。  
关队长今天本身就加班了，又赶上刚从一个大型抓捕行动下来，一天又是抓人又是审讯，三份报告写下来还真有点累，他也没多客气微微点了个头就回到卧房休息了，犹豫了片刻探出头说：“把这些收拾完你再自己找地方休息。”  
“关宏宇”点点头，算是接受了指令。  
小夜灯的光芒昏黄，关宏峰今天睡得挺快但不够沉，大约是家中添了个诡异的机器人吧，他实在不懂关宏宇寄过来一个和他一模一样的机器人想干什么，难道打算上床这点便宜事亲自上，洗碗做饭让家政机器人分担吗？两个人过日子还有个外包的可太无赖了吧？  
睡到夜深关宏峰觉得床垫一陷象是有人爬上来了，困意催的他迷迷糊糊不想管，而后感觉自己胸前衣服象是被谁掀起来，随即感觉有谁在顺着脖颈舔他……  
关宏峰一个激灵睁开双眼下意识想推开身上的人，可机器比他想象的沉多了，不仅没推动反而带的他向后震了一下，“关宏宇”吮着他的喉结十分平淡，就连关宏峰也恍惚了一下，亲的都快留下印儿了才根据耳后的编号辨认出这不是他乱伦上瘾的亲弟弟，色厉内荏的连奶音都出来了，他怒道：“你干什么？！”  
“关宏宇”自然道：“照顾你啊。”他顺着喉结开始舔弄柔和的锁骨。  
即便是刚起床的关宏峰也是条理清晰的，并没有被机器人的淡然所糊弄过去，他努力推开身上人发现无动于衷而后气结问：“这算什么照顾？”  
“关宏宇”一个近乎是有感情的亲吻落在心脏的位置，他回答道：“性。”  
“……什么？”  
“关宏宇”夸大口型放慢又说了一遍：“性——！”  
关宏峰呼吸一窒，他发现自己似乎和身上人信息交流方面有很大的漏洞，他问：“你不是家政机器人吗？”  
即便情绪是由系统设定的，这个机器人也觉得有点可笑了，他含着关宏峰的乳尖问：“谁跟你说我是家政机器人了？哥，你弟是真的什么都没跟你说？”  
机器人并没有体液，干燥的口腔磨蹭着乳头，薄薄的皮被蹭的涨疼，关宏峰觉得自己有抬头的趋势，他心中一寒说不上是对他弟弟的绝望还是对“关宏宇”的迁怒，总之就连关队长这个冷淡的人都初次体会到百感交集地滋味。  
“我不需要你的照顾，从我床上滚下去，现在你如果有除了性以外的功能，那你就去联系关宏宇告诉他——这辈子都想别上我的床！”  
“哥你是想在沙发上做吗？”  
“滚蛋！”无论是真人还是这个代替品，手劲都不是关宏峰可以反抗的，他第一次知道即便是性爱机器人的握力都是这么的令人震惊，但可以确定的是无论真人还是这位，都是那么的欠揍。  
“说实话你是真的可爱，关队长就没有一点点的想过吗……”他拉过关宏峰的手摸向他的腿间，“家政机器人，有这么大的吗？”  
关宏峰羞的指尖都泛着红润，那东西确实不小，按照关宏宇的小心眼这东西多半还是按照他自己的大小为他哥量身定做的。手指被迫从上到下捋着这东西，青筋怒张的样子都那么熟悉……可这几粒圆滚滚的是什么？  
“摸出来了？让你看看。”戏谑的语气令关宏峰情不自禁想到以往他和关宏宇关上门后的那档子事，关宏宇对他的态度可分为床上和床下，床下怂床上硬气，关上屋门总能提着歹心跟他玩各种花样。  
关宏峰被他这个假弟弟攥着关节反抗不得，被迫跪坐起身对着裤裆，假弟弟用阳物蹭着关队长唇瓣，圆润的肉冠下方嵌着几枚珠子，鼓出来的小珠子蹭的他嘴唇痒，口干舌燥。  
“关宏宇”亲昵的为他解释：“哥，这个东西叫入珠，等会用它蹭你最骚的地方，你肯定喜欢。”  
关宏峰不算是洁癖，但是他觉得被一个机器人抱了怪怪的，更别说那个在他眼中格外吓人的入珠了，他没他弟弟那么多奇怪心思，关宏峰想拒绝，但这机器人上了床和他弟弟一样的横，根本不容他拒绝。  
“你松开我。”  
“关宏宇”有点委屈：“你都不叫我名字。”  
关宏峰在这时候格外清醒，他说：“你不是关宏宇。”  
这个机器人笑了：“对，但我是他送给你的。”他把关宏峰推回床垫上，像是哀求的把脸埋进这人肚子上，活像只被遗弃的狗，他语气软软的，“哥，你就叫我一声宏宇吧。”  
短发蹭在胸口痒痒的，那些被藏起来的爱意藏在心底从不表露，如今也像是被那短茬的头发敲开了一样露出鲜红热烈的情意，关宏峰咬着嘴唇最终没抵过这个多年没见到的示弱，他语气也软软的——  
“宏宇。”  
“关宏宇”温热却不湿润的舌尖戳进肚脐作弄，又划过小腹嘬弄腿跟，舌尖钻进穴口轻戳，他语气依旧绵软动作却很急切：“再叫一声……哥，你叫叫我……再叫一声。”  
或许是被蛊惑，或许是这张脸、这个称呼从他出生时就无法抵抗，关宏峰绵绵不绝的回应他，一声高过一声，一声急过一声，最终念着那个名字不靠触碰前端的泄了。  
“宏宇……”关宏峰额角蹭着枕头，薄汗染湿了一小块枕巾，钟表滴答滴答地走，时针渐渐靠近表盘上的三，夜寒冻得他有点哆嗦，关宏峰咬着嘴唇商量，“宏宇，哥累了，让我睡吧。”  
“就一次！真就一次！哥……哥，成不成？”  
关宏峰垂着眼睛默许了。  
阴谋得逞的宏宇一手伸到床头柜摸索出一只润滑剂，他看了一眼包装，拧开瓶盖含了一口在嘴里，舌头浸了润滑剂又一次探入穴口，缓缓将温热的润滑剂渡进谷道，肠肉热切地裹挟着舌头传来淫靡的水声。太过火的戏弄令关宏峰不敢看他，像是在强迫自己不多想地盯着墙上的夜灯，昏黄的光给冬夜添一份暖意，原本半强迫的床笫之事都多了点情爱意趣，甚至让他一时间忘记了腿间埋的究竟是不是真的宏宇，脑子里都是那好似活物的舌头带给他的快感。  
“哥，别瞎想，这也是一种情趣。情侣之间这么玩的多了，你要是有兴趣我再教你点新花样。”  
“你他……嗯！”那一微硬的点被宏宇的舌头舔舐戳弄，算不得浅的前列腺就这样被发现了，想必机器人的仿生舌头要比常人长的多——功能也多的多。关宏峰把脏话咽下去，生理泪水倒被挤出几粒，他忍不住求饶，“宏宇……够了，别舔、了……宏宇！”  
宏宇来的时候裤子早就脱了，他向上挪了几分，怒张的那东西正好顶在会阴，关宏峰抬腿夹着他，看样子也是动情了。他微微侧头躲过索吻的关宏峰，带着点遗憾说：“我亲不了你，嘴里都是润滑剂。”  
少了拥吻堵住呻吟，宏宇闯进去的时关宏峰叫的缠绵犹如一只撒娇的猫，真像是情投意合那般。  
就像他说的那样，圆滚滚的珠子擦过前列腺舒服的关宏峰腰都软了，别说想着快点结束，脑子里什么东西全被撞地飞离身躯，空留下肉体享受快感拥抱欲望。  
机器人体内并未装入仿生的体液，只是不知疲倦的侵入、退出，直到把关宏峰送上顶峰才停下，少了那泡液体的灌入，被迫习惯内射的关宏峰总觉得这场深夜情爱没有结尾，即便他已经累的睁不开眼。

关宏宇回到家的之前就悄悄地隔着几千公里给那个与他一模一样的机器人下了个指令，后知后觉的关宏峰还在苦恼为什么“宏宇”这天格外的难缠，根本想不到他弟弟把航班提前了。  
不得不说指令被执行得很完美，完美到关宏宇打开家门甚至有几分醋意——他哥只穿那件黑色衬衫半个身子倒在茶几上，腰部架空，下半身被那个山寨的他托着吞咽那东西，小腿紧绷勾着沙发靠背，两人十指纠缠而那个混蛋就坐在沙发上舒舒服服的操他哥。  
就这个刁难人的姿势吊的关宏峰几乎就靠一口气绷着力气，穴肉紧紧咬着机器物件，最终几分凉的假阳具被含地温热，就连那青筋都被描绘在脑子里。关宏峰上不来下不去卡在中间，呜咽着求它停止，被残忍拒绝后又讨好它想换个姿势。  
关宏宇酸溜溜的挤进门里，就算楼道里没别人也不想让他哥的味道散出家门。他特意轻装回程，沉重的行李箱都走了快递，手中只有个小袋装了一份旁城的特产打算和他哥缠绵过后一同分享，现在也觉得自己回来路上不如买十盒避孕套回来让关宏峰身体力行的给他补一补人体构成课。  
关宏宇轻手轻脚的解下围巾和外衣，措不及防的从侧面把他哥扶起来搂在怀里，那点凉气早在换衣服的时候被捂暖了，轻吻落在耳尖。真人多了些暖意，关宏宇问：“哥，这段时间被照顾的好吗？”  
关宏峰咬着嘴唇不理他，下身被迫吞咽的穴口最终被操弄成与上面一样的艳红，弯腰抱住宏宇的样子可爱的就像一只奶猫，蝴蝶骨落下阴影，脊柱透过白肉鼓出温润的一道长弧，看起来的确被“照顾”的很好。  
关宏宇想抱他哥结果被推开逼他先洗漱，亲哥的嫌弃来的意料之中情理之外，关宏宇认命，他都忍了三十多年了怕这一会吗。  
凉水浸过的手冷的透骨，关宏峰打了个颤忍不住把宏宇抱得更紧，但也没拒绝关宏宇的触碰，想的甜点，两情相悦最好不过就是互相退让。  
入珠刮蹭着内壁把穴肉入的湿软，清亮黏滑的液体顺着交合的位置被挤出，咕啾咕啾的水声扰得三人面红耳热，关宏宇下身蓄势待发，关宏峰攥着沙发背躲闪着那根索要更多的手指头。  
关宏峰撑住关宏宇的肩膀拒绝：“塞不下了……嗯……你、你别为难我了。”  
关宏宇哭丧着脸，他哥光着下半身却拒人千里之外，忍不住委委屈屈的说：“那你也别为难你弟弟，我一心为你憋了一个多月，最后一个星期天天晚上梦到和你一块探讨人生哲理，你就圆我一次梦吧。”  
宏宇嗤笑一声托着关宏峰的臀尖把怀里的人来了个一百八十度大转向，深埋体内圆润的顶端正磨在阳心，被快感袭过的关宏峰闷哼一声加紧双腿上半身终究失了力气扶在关宏宇的腰腹部，与微凉的机器截然相反，炙热的肉体烫得他找回了真实感。  
关家两兄弟十指交握，关宏峰咬开拉链笨拙的用唇舌扯下内裤，鼓鼓囊囊的阳物向他哥证明：我这段时间除了干你什么都没想。  
两兄弟之间口活做的不太多，主要还是关队长一脸性冷淡的给关宏宇科普生理卫生，最主要的是——卫生。当警察的不怕脏，“干”警察的更不能怕累，全靠潜移默化才把关宏峰的那点傲气给折腾没了。  
“哥，你说你脑子那么好，学什么都快，怎么就这点需要行动配合的东西就那么难掌握呢。”  
关宏峰舔弄冠首和沟壑，舌尖描绘怒张的青筋，带着情欲亲吻囊袋，最终吐出湿漉漉的东西，卷着关宏宇搭在他下巴上的手指含在嘴里，乖顺地舌头顺着指缝从指跟滑到指尖——猛地被身后的宏宇用力顶在前列腺，最终情不自禁，憋回呻吟咬在无名指根。  
微红的印痕令关宏宇扼腕，他抽出手指在在关宏峰嘴唇上描绘出痕迹，他带着意味不明的期待对他哥说：“你可以留个更深的。”  
关宏峰双眼失神嘴唇嗫嚅着，不知是痒的或是想说些别的什么。关宏宇带着欲望舔过他的喉结，脖颈在黑色衬衣下白的令人想做点什么肮脏事，他问：“我现在可以进去了吗？”  
没有同意，也没有拒绝，在兄弟相处中这就相当于默许。  
手指在穴口轻揉安抚，被肠液沾染变得濡湿，揉来揉去就把中指钻进去了，已经有一物在内里活动就把这本就紧致的穴塞得满满当当，并不能灵活转动的指尖触到微硬那点，指腹刮蹭着阳心想方设法地赋予关宏峰更多快感。  
关宏峰前端本身就被足够的快乐刺激到勃发，关宏宇目的明确，将将几下就让他交代了今日的第一次。  
前方高潮促使后庭收缩，更像是他哥刚侍候过他的上面那张嘴。关宏宇抽了口冷气，有将第二根手指、第三根手指草率伸进去扩张，草草抽插十余次就用那根已经足够硬的东西与他哥的交叠在一起，戏谑的笑：“还真是哪都一样。”  
关宏峰又羞又气，亲哥的威压在欲望中飘摇的好似暴风雨中一条小船，上下起伏随时都有可能被欲海吞没，在理智的道路中灰飞烟灭。  
机器人宏宇抱着关宏峰倒在沙发上，关宏宇也了然的覆在他哥身上，他把舌头渡到关宏峰口中，含糊不清的对他哥说：“你要疼就咬我。”  
关宏峰气的想问他是不是想要死于咬舌他杀，口腔被唇舌堵得空气都难以进入，就算费力地用舌头推搡他，滑腻的舌头依旧混着唾液在肆虐，无论是怎样的拒绝最终都变为迎合，缠绵得让人脸红。  
关宏宇缓缓把自己送到关宏峰体内，原本属于他的领地已经有一个侵略者，宏宇笑得与他一样，皆是吃到肉的狼样，关宏峰舍不得咬他后仰着脖子，痛苦的呻吟被拥吻赋予欺骗变成了嗡嗡的呜咽，  
两个侵略者像是宣告主权，在完全进入后就一进一出的开始占领他，欲望撕扯着彼此的理智，先前的缠绵变成谎言，是赤裸欲望的遮羞布。真正成熟的人很少觉得委屈，关宏峰只想打他弟弟一顿，但当他俩冲撞到前列腺后又把这件事给忘了。  
入珠不仅给关宏峰带来欢愉，同时也蹭的关宏宇心中窜起邪火，相较于真人的失控，机器人永远都是游刃有余，他带着不沉溺其中的清醒和机器的不知疲惫，一次又一次地抵着关宏宇、顶撞关宏峰。  
关宏宇与他对视，隔着他哥。那分冷静与置身事外让关宏宇有种错觉，他在和“关宏峰”一起操关宏峰，在入珠狠狠蹭过他时那种错觉变成了另一种既视感——这个“关宏峰”也在享用他。  
宏宇松开一直抱着关宏峰腿的手，顺着关宏峰的腰游到关宏宇臀尖上，仿真人从不带有真人的温度，唯有手心沾染到关宏峰的体温给关宏宇一丝以假乱真的动摇。  
宏宇挂出与他同出一辙的笑意问：“想来点更爽的吗？”  
关宏宇亲在关宏峰下巴上迫使他吞回拒绝，细微的酥麻突如其来的袭向兄弟俩，意料之外的快感撞神智有一瞬间飞离身躯，关宏峰忍回几欲失禁的窘迫后知后觉的意识到刚刚那就是所谓的“更爽的”，他看了一眼关宏宇，即便是情场老手关宏宇也弓起腰蓄势待发，就跟一只发怒的猫一样，落在关宏峰眼中只有四个字可以评价：虚张声势。  
虚张声势的关宏宇，和我为鱼肉的关宏峰，被迫承受无感情的、无机质的性爱，微弱的电流毫不留情地攻击着两人的血肉，关宏宇唯独在他哥这个事情上不可能让步，不服输地在关宏峰身上驰骋，一手玩着关宏峰的囊袋另一手撑在他腰上扶着，不多时就把他欺负的微弱饮泣。  
关宏峰只觉自己除了快感什么都无法接受，除了快感什么都无法感应，除了快感什么都无法回应。隐秘的穴口被两人操弄，他觉得自己的臀尖都快被这俩撞的留下红印，毛发搔着结合部位，平日性事就热情的让他无法回应所有欲望，更何况这两个人皆是表露出想要将他吞吃入腹的狠意……  
肠肉留恋不舍的送离阳物，而后又被另一人的充满，润滑液掺着体液将三角区的毛发打湿，甬道变得泥泞不堪，关宏峰不再强咽下呻吟而是随着撞击高低起伏愈发婉转媚气。关宏宇含着微凉的耳垂称赞关宏峰比他搞过的任何人都要美好。  
“哥，你知道……嗯……你有的时候表露出来的那种性教育缺失的一面，真的很有欺骗性……嗯……舒服吗？说话，你弟操你舒服吗？”  
得不到回答的关宏宇扇在胸肉上，力道不轻不重但声音响的扎耳，乳尖被指甲扫过，薄薄的胸肉被扇出一片惨红，羞耻和飞快掠过的酥痒让他硬的发疼，关宏峰嗫嚅着不敢说，只得抱过关宏宇的脖子在他耳边用气声表白。  
宏宇咬在他的后脖梗留下一个浅红的印记，他听的清关宏峰说的话，也感受到关宏宇又涨大一分的欲望，机器人用想要参与其中的谑笑说：“哥，你的纯洁就好像被很多人踩过的雪，脏兮兮，湿哒哒……他到底都对你做过什么，我想听你告诉我。”  
在这种坏主意上真的是心照不宣，关宏宇同样逼迫着他说。  
关宏峰拗不过两人，被操的说话断断续续也只能坑坑巴巴的细数两个人的荒唐事。  
“他……他有一次……钻在我桌子下面、舔我……让我办公……”  
快感堆积到头顶。  
“在浴室里……让我坐在洗手池上……对着镜子……”  
他硬的快要爆炸。  
“喜欢蒙着我眼睛……让我猜进去的东西是什么……”  
就差一点，总是差一点。  
“有一次……有一次……有……”  
关宏宇更用力的苛责敏感点尖锐的牙磨着耳骨继续严刑逼供：“有一次什么？”  
关宏峰觉得仿佛有什么东西彻底从他身体里飞走了，或许是道德、或许是理智、或许是别的什么。无论如何他近乎是尖叫着的泄了，到底是有一次什么？关宏宇无从猜测，他做了太多可能会把他哥玩坏的事，他哥也一一接受了，就像这次。  
关宏宇没忍着，他射在最深处，即便是清理也很难把手指伸到那么深，但是他不是那么在意，卫生间里有灌肠器，他俩都会用。  
宏宇也体贴的撤出来，有白浊被牵连流到腿洼，但红肿的入后更令人挪不开眼。  
“哥……”  
“……”  
“我错了……”  
“……”  
“我发誓我真的知错了……”  
“……”  
“哥你就算不原谅我，让我睡客厅，不给我枕头不给我被子，至少能把空调打开吗？”  
“……闭嘴，这个机器人给你抱着取暖去吧！”  
“哥……这个机器人跟我一样……也和你一样。”  
“……”  
“我可要亲啦！”  
“……进屋吧。”


End file.
